


Maybe It's The Little Things (Hunter Hayes Fanfiction)

by WritingInTreble



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInTreble/pseuds/WritingInTreble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe we can change the world, one heart at a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's The Little Things (Hunter Hayes Fanfiction)

I'll post the prologue as a separate part


End file.
